Mobile electronic devices use microphones to conduct voice communications and voice commands. In particular, voice commands are increasingly used on mobile electronic devices to dictate text or control device functions. However, the microphones used on mobile devices are subject to substantial interference from surrounding environmental noise. Environmental noise may include noise from traffic, noise from machines operating within in an industrial setting, noise from loud voices in crowded environments (e.g., “cocktail party effect”), wind noise, or other interfering noise. In many environments, microphone performance is most affected by wind noise, such as when used outdoors in windy environments, when used while running, bicycling, skiing, or snowboarding, or when used during any activity that causes air to flow across the microphone port. The movement of air across the microphone port introduces wind noise into the microphone's output signal, where the wind noise can render the desired microphone signal (e.g., voice commands, phone conversation, etc.) unusable. When unusable, the device is likely not to respond to voice commands and phone conversations are difficult. What is needed is an improved wind-resistant mobile electronic device microphone.